


RANEy Day

by MX_Caulfield



Category: Dalton Academy - Fandom, Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MX_Caulfield/pseuds/MX_Caulfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reed is stressed about an upcoming art exhibit. Shane has just the cure for a case of rainy day artists block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RANEy Day

Reed Van Kamp sat alone in his room. It was a dreary, rainy day and the rest of the Windsor conspirators had decided go see a double feature at the local movie theatre. Kurt, Reed's roommate, had asked Reed if he wanted to come along, but the blonde tenor said that he had to stay behind and finish the paintings for his art exhibit which opened in a month. "I'm never going to get all of these done," Reed sat on his side of the room, surrounded by paint and canvas. He looked outside the window, but there wasn't much to look at. Rain slid down the glass and obscured the view. Reed rolled up the sleeves of his white smock and reached for a paintbrush, but stopped when he heard a knock at his door. "Um, who's there?" Reed stood and walked over to the door. Most of the Windsor residents had gone out for the weekend, so Reed wondered who could possibly be coming to see him.

Reed's question was answered when a familiar voice spoke up from the other side of the door. "Hi, Reed. Reed, it's me. Shane. Hey, can I come it?" Shane Anderson sounded excited, as usual.

Reed sighed in relief when he realized it was someone he knew knocking at his door and not a burglar, or worse, a resident of Stuart. "Yes, you can come in. The door is unlocked." Reed made his way over to the door, but tripped over one of the paintings strewn on the floor. Before he could hit the ground, Reed was steadied by a pair of strong hands.

"Whoa. I gotcha." Shane lifted Reed and placed him back on his feet. The younger Anderson stuck his hands into the pockets of his warn blue jeans, he then looked down at Reed and smiled.

The young artist could feel heat rushing to his cheeks. "Thanks a lot, Shane." Reed brushed off his grey pants and readjusted the white Armani shirt from last season he was wearing as an art smock. "Um, what are you doing here at Dalton," Reed twirled one of his blonde curls between his fingers, then realized that his question could be taken the wrong way. "Not that I mind you being here or anything!"

Shane laughed and shook his head, which caused his messy dark curls to bounce around. "I flew to Ohio to hang out with Blaine for the weekend, but I guess he's at the movies with Kurt and the rest of the gang," Shane rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at the padded white ceiling of the room. "Kurt texted me and told me that you decided to stay behind, so I thought I'd come keep you company."

Reed nodded. "I've been working on some paintings for my next art exhibit, but I'm stuck. I don't have any inspiration." Reed began to chew on his fingernails absentmindedly.

Shane effortlessly weaved between the paint and canvases on the floor and made his way over to the window. "This weather probably isn't helping," he removed his Stanton high school dance team jacket and placed it on the chair next to the window. "It's so bleak outside."

Reed's cheeks reddened as he examined Shane in the tight grey t-shirt his jacket had been previously covering. Shane turned back towards Reed. The front of the dancer's shirt was slightly wet from the rain, causing it to cling to his abs. Reed's cheeks became even redder. "I tend to do my best work when it's sunny," Reed consented in an attempt to distract Shane from how flustered he was.

Shane smiled at the expression on Reed's face. "I dance better when it's sunny too," Shane walked back over to Reed, then stopped when they were inches away. "I also dance when it's rainy, just to pass the time."

Reed looked up, to keep himself from staring at Shane's chest. "I use to paint just to pass the time. I miss doing that," he admitted.

"Come here," Shane grabbed Reed's hands and pulled him closer.

"Wha—what are you doing?" Reed's face was pressed against Shane's chest. He reluctantly pulled back slightly and looked up into Shane's warm, brown eyes.

"I'm dancing…with you, because I like you and you are way too stressed and I'm going to act like a complete clown to try to get you to relax." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPod. "We'll need some music." Shane pulled Reed over to the iPod dock on his desk, then replaced Reed's iPod with his own before pressing play. Colbie Caillat's "Rainbow" filled the room.

Reed bit his bottom lip softly. "It's our song," he whispered.

"Yup," Shane nodded. Shane led Reed in a waltz, which lead to a tango, which lead to Shane simply twirling Reed around.

Reed resisted at first, stating that he needed to be painting, but he gave in by the time Colbie got to the second verse.

"Having fun?" Shane asked after a while. He twirled Reed once more, then pulled the blonde back towards him.

Reed opened his mouth to respond, but tripped over his own foot as Shane pulled him close. The young artist landed against Shane's chest hard, knocking both of them on the ground.

Shane landed on his back, but managed to avoid landing on any of Reed's paintings. Reed fell on top of Shane, whose arms were around him protectively.

"Yes," Reed answered through a fit of laughs. "I'm having a blast. Thanks Shane."

Shane laughed too. "Look, it stopped raining," he said, drawing Reed's attention to the window. Sure enough, the rain had ceased and sunlight streamed through the breaking clouds. "And there's a rainbow."

"Shane," Reed pulled Shane's attention from the rainbow, back to himself.

"Yes," Shane began to sit up, fearing that Reed was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"I think I got my inspiration back," Hesitantly, Reed leaned forward and pressed his lips to Shane's. He fumbled with the front of the taller boy's wet t-shirt before grabbing onto it like a lifeline.

Shane smiled as he kissed Reed back. _"Damn, I love rainbows."_


End file.
